


breakfast

by bruised_fruit



Series: davluce drabbles [12]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Far Post-Canon, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:25:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22828393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruised_fruit/pseuds/bruised_fruit
Summary: He sips his coffee and watches her.
Relationships: Davenport/The Director | Lucretia
Series: davluce drabbles [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1516040
Kudos: 3





	breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> maybe inspired by [this](https://peach-soft.tumblr.com/post/190815051388)

He sips his coffee and watches her. 

Age has changed the way she leans over the table for the jam, but not the way she spreads it all over with the back of the spoon. The morning light flatters her like always. 

She catches him, and she smiles the same smile he fell in love with. 

“Come over here,” she says. “Come kiss me.” 

He’s weak. Davenport sets the mug down on the counter. 

“I’ve got to peel the eggs,” he says once he’s beside her. 

“I won’t keep you long,” Lucretia breathes, and she bends to meet his lips. 


End file.
